Voldemort's Rage
by JimuHia
Summary: The Death Note is a powerful item that will kill anyone whose name is written in it. Light Yagami never got the Death Note. Instead, it landed near the dark lord himself, Voldemort. I just wrote this to have some fun, will probably add another chapter soon. Rated K for now, will probably change later.
1. Oops

**Intro: _Riuk drops the Death Note, but instead of Light Yagami getting it, It's He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. (Yes, I know, it pains me too to think that all of _Death Note_ never happened, but I got bored and just thought this up. It's just to have a bit of fun.) The time is just a few weeks after he was brought back in _The Goblet of Fire_. This is from the Voldemort's POV. The Dark Lord plans on using this new form of magic to rip his enemies apart with ease. Will anyone be able to escape the murderous rampage that ensues? Just a warning, a lot of this might not be 100% in line with the Harry Potter universe, there was a lot I couldn't find with a Google search (for instance, I'm not sure if it ever told where Voldemort hid after returning)._**

* * *

_**Story**: _I was sitting there, admiring my ability to breath, move, experience life once more. Perched upon a cliff side, I watched as the sun rose, feeling the warmth of the light gradually cover my skin. I told Pettigrew to leave about three hours ago. I wanted total silence in which to ponder. I haven't had this body for long, but it's time to stop reveling in it and decide my angle of attack. I needed revenge. Dumbledore, Potter, all of Hogwarts would be crushed beneath my might. There was no other outcome I could for see. Everyone who ever went against me would die. I just need a weapon. The Elder Wand would be great. Maybe some ancient sword that ignored other magical enchantments. Something that can get me into Hogwarts. Anything.

I turned to leave the cliff side and saw it. A small, unidentifiable object descending from the sky. I apparated to the spot where it landed and lift the small book from the grass. It was black, and the cover simply read: Death Note. Could this be what I was searching for? Could it be that the answer to all my problems had just fallen from the sky? Only one way to find out.

I opened the book. The pages were blank, but the inside cover had what look like instructions written in it.

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

Yes. Yes. Yes, yes yes. Everything was so simple. First, a test was in order. I returned to my place of hiding, an abandoned house in Cokeworth. I grabbed a quill and open the Death Note, slamming it on a table with a grandeur that I couldn't help but feel was necessary for the occasion. I whipped the quill up right and my hand hovered over the paper.

Who to kill? The question was an important one. I could choose any of my enemies to strike down without having to even be there. Then again, it could be a trap. This could be an atrifact that tells the person who's name is written in it where the person writing is located. That would be quite clever, but if they somehow got it to me that means they already knew where I was.

There was only one reliable and safe method of testing the Death Note. Kill Pettigrew. Then I would get immediate results, and a great reduction in risk. After a quick scan over the "rules" of the notebook, I decided exactly what to write: Peter Pettigrew, suicide, immediately returns to 771 Goffer Street, Cokeworth, walks into the kitchen, grabs the nearest knife, and drives it into his neck.

That should do it. Now I just had to sit and wait. And wait. And...wait... The anticipation seemed to make the twenty minutes seem like twenty years. Finally, Pettigrew walked through the door.

"Pettigrew!" I barked at him. No response. He simply continued walking. "Pettigrew, look at me when I speak to you!" Nothing.  
He headed towards the kitchen. I couldn't believe it. There's no way. No enchantment is this powerful. It's...not...possible! I did't see him do it, but I could see the blood fly through the door way. He did it. He ran a knife through his own neck. The Death Note works. With inhumane accuracy. It's the perfect tool.

* * *

_**(I know, pretty short chapter. Sorry about that. Come back later, see if I update. It may take up to a week, but I'll get to it. Though you may be a future dweller, reading this after I already added a second chapter. Go ahead and click the thingy up there and check. Is there a chapter two there? Yeah? Awesome, click it up! And when you're done reading, please leave a review or PM me with advice, I'm always trying to make it better!)**_


	2. Riuk

I quickly went back to the table and the Death Note. I lifted my quill, and reveled in the power I held. Who should I kill first? Potter? Dumbledore? Maybe the Minister of Magic? The possibilities spilled from the pages, and were as limitless as my own imaginings.

I slowly put down the quill. If I was going to do this, then I needed to be smart about it. I went beck to the Death Notes inner cover, and slowly read and reread each rule. I did the same for the other cover.

I studied the rules of the Death Note for about four hours, pouring over every word. I needed to plan out exactly how to use it, so as to eliminate every drop of competition in one fatal swoop. I formulated a plan.

Instead of simply wriitng every name I could think of, I departed the house and left for Hogwarts. I wanted to see this happen myself. But how to enter? Even for one such as I, the castle was a formidable enemy. With my new found weapon, however, nothing was outside of my grasp.

I arrived quickly at the sprawling forest outside of Hogwarts. I set to walking towards the castle, planning to use the Death Note to make and opening, some how. With the doors this book opened, it shouldn't be hard to get in.

Then a terrible specter swooped from the skies. The beast had enormous wings, and long spindly arms and legs. As it landed in front of me, I could also see it's glowing red eyes, and a piece of heart shaped jewelry dangling from it's left ear. It wore boots and a belt, and on the belt was another notebook that I quickly identified as a Death Note. My initial thought was that this was the guardian of the Death Note, and that it had come to reclaim it. I didn't so much as wince at it's wickedly sharp teeth when it grinned at me.

"Whoa, you really move fast. Give a guy a break, I only just dropped the thing. The least you could do is hesitate, do you know how much trouble it is to find one of these things in the human world? Though this is quite a development. You're not a typical human, are you, Tom Riddle?"

I paused. Not only could the beast speak, but it knew my name. What was this thing?

"What are you? How do you know my name? Are you here to reclaim the Death Note? You aren't getting it without a fight." I drew my wand and pointed it at his face. His eyes crossed to look at the lethal weapon. This was quite a dubious creature.

"Calm down, don't get your dress all knotted." I look down at my robes, confused. "I'm not here to take anything from you. That's my notebook you have there, yes, but I don't want it back. You can keep it."

I gaped at his words for a moment, staring at his self satisfied grin. It made me want to get rid of it.

"If not to reclaim the Death Note, than what business do you have with me?"

"I have to follow you around now. It's part of the rules. I drop my notebook, you pick it up, and then I follow you around until your dead. Or until you pass the Death Note along. Which ever comes first."

"So I have free reign over this notebook?" I kept my wand pointed at it.

"Of course. There are some stipulations, though. For instance, you can't make someone do something they wouldn't normally do, but suicide is within everyone's capabilities. Hey, where are you headed anyways? This is a pretty odd place to hang out on a Friday night."

"I'm going to kill my enemies. And I suggest you move and let me do so, or you just might become one of them." I expected it to move, fly off, even sweat a little. But instead it gave out a laugh. It was wheezy, and sounded like someone dieing.

"Or what? You're gonna hit me with that stick of yours?"

"Stick? You dare call my wand a stick? Confringo!" I blasted a tree, which fell to the forest floor with a loud crash.

The beast kept laughing. "I'm a shinigami. You're little tricks don't work on me." I grew tired of this creatures insolence, and decided to be done with it.

"Avada Kadavera!" A green light erupted from the tip of my wand, and when it cleared the creature was still floating there, laughing even louder now.

"Like I said, shinigami. When I write names in my Death Note, that human's life span is added onto mine. I can't die until all those lives run out. In other words," His face lit up, throwing a dramatic flair into his words. "I'm immortal."

"Can I learn this magic?" I put my wand away, confident the beast wouldn't strike me anyways. It seemed to busy being full of itself.

"Magic? The Death Note isn't magic."

"Then how does it work?"

"Um...ya know I never really bothered to figure that out."

"The sole object that keeps you immortal, and you never bothered to find out how it works?"

"Well...yeah, it's never really been an issue. I just write names and people die. Easy as pie. Hey look, I rhymed!"

I was reminded of a small child in this beasts presence. It held no dignity. A struck me?

"Are there more of you?"

"Oh sure, loads of shinigami. None of us really come down here much, usually they all just sit around and gamble. It's quite a dull existence really. No one even remembers why we exist."

"And each one has a Death Note?"

"Yep."

"And each one gains life for each kill?"

"Yep."

"And each one is as hideous as you are?"

"Yep – wait, hey!"

I ignored it's ramblings and secluded to my thoughts as the creature flailed about, jumping around and blathering like an idiot. If there were more notebooks out there, that means someone else could have taken one from these beasts. That could spell trouble. As soon as I have my revenge, I'll have to hunt any more of these down and destroy them. My rule must be absolute.

"Shut up!" I move to push the creature out of my way, but my hand moves right through it. I simply walk through it and continue on my path to the castle.

Behind me I can hear the flapping of wings as the beast follows me. "Humans are so...interesting..."


End file.
